


Of Time Travel and Bulletwounds

by Meynara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Guns, Parallel Universes, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Time Travel, sorta - Freeform, spoilers for 707 BRE2, takes place after BRE2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: In which Saeyoung Choi finds himself somewhere entirely unexpected, and decides he needs to fix the past.





	Of Time Travel and Bulletwounds

**Author's Note:**

> So a random conversation on Discord made me think of 707 meeting himself, only sorta like the whole Old Spock/Young Spock thing that happens in the Star Trek reboot. Thus, this was born. I don't know if I'm going to actually continue this? We'll see.

So many things had happened, so many things, Saeyoung didn’t want to believe it all. Rika was alive, Saeran was brainwashed, V was blind...

...and he was dead. That he knew with absolute certainty, remembering the bullet that had gone through his chest as he hugged his brother -- his twin -- for the last time, in the midst of a breakdown. It hadn’t taken long for him to go grom intense pain to nothingness.

But now...?

He could feel the sun shining down on him, the wind in his hair, hear the sounds of people passing him by on the street. Without thinking about it, his feet began to move, going to the nearest convenience store. If this was heaven, there had better be some PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips in there.

Of course, only one of the two was in there, but something else had grabbed his attention, something that defied possibility (though his very existence defied it).

The date on the paper, July 16th.

It had been July 28th when he had taken Myeong Chi to Mint-Eye, had sought out Saeran--

\-- _ **and died.**_

Now, Saeyoung was a genius hacker, he knew a lot of things when it come to computers and even science in general, but time travel...?

Pulling cash out of his pocket, the redhead went to pay for his PhD Pepper and go outside into the heat with a fake smile. If he was in the past, what could he do? In fact -- had he been sent to his own past, or was he in an alternate universe, or...?

Shaking his head, he pulled his phone out, unlocking it and opening the RFA app, looking to see who was online, see what had been said -- and by whom. If this was the date he thought it was, then Myeong Chi would be appearing soon.

Looking over the list, she wasn’t in there yet, which was an odd sort of relief. Maybe...maybe she would be spared, wouldn’t be pulled into -- oh, never mind, there she was.

And there was someone else using the name 707.

There went the ‘being in his own past’ theory. He was now firmly in the ‘alternate universe’ theory. He was quiet, watching as he began the long, long walk to where he resided. Well, where the  _other_ him likely resided.

This was going to be a **long** day.

* * *

Arriving at his home, or the other-him’s home -- this was too confusing -- he let himself in, both relieved and disturbed that everything was exactly as he remembered. Of course, he didn’t need a dictionary like Vanderwood would have, he knew Arabic almost as well as he knew Korean at this point.

The one thing he hadn’t expected to see was himself standing on the other side of the door, gun in hand, pointed directly at his face.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The other him -- 707, fully in agent mode, was glaring him down, nothing of his somewhat goofy demeanor showing. Of course, Saeyoung wasn’t surprised by that in the least -- this was him, after all.

“...I’m you, and we need to talk.”

707s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he lowered his gun, letting the other in. “This had better be good, I’ve got too much going on right now as it is.”

“I know, and that’s exactly why I’m here.” Not that he’d had any choice in the matter, but still. “There’s more going on than you even realize, and the RFA is in danger. Especially  _ **you**_. You and your new member.”

“...how do you know about that? She only just joined.”

“I’m you, you idiot, and if you don’t listen to me, you’ll be dead before the month is out!” Saeyoung’s voice raised, slightly, fists clenching at his side. “You know just as well as I do that there’s a bomb in that apartment you’re keeping her in, there’s a hacker after you who just so happens to be your twin, and Rika is  _ **alive**_.”

“Get out. Get out!” The gun was raised again, the safety off as 707 rested his finger inside the trigger guard. Empty hands went up, trying to calm the agent.

“Saeyoung, why would I Have a reason to lie to you? Ask V, he -- he knows. Who was it that told everyone Rika had died in the first place?”

“Why would V lie about these things?”

“To try to keep you safe or some bullshit excuse, doesn’t change the fact that he has secrets, secrets you don’t know, secrets that I do. So are you going to listen to me or am I going to be shot for the second time in what feels like twelve hours?” 


End file.
